


Fate have a bad sense of humor

by KathSerafin



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSerafin/pseuds/KathSerafin
Summary: White Wolf's peace was disturbed by sudden appearence of an unusual guest with equaly unusual knowledge. The situation comical at first, quickly turned out to be more serious than anybody could expected. Kaer Morhen and it's habitants will again be witnesses of extraordinary events. And Fate will show, that it really have a bad sense of humor. And like to be a prick.





	1. Chapter 1

Sounds of the inn became so familiar, that she wasn't paying attention to them anymore. It was more than a year, since they defeated the Wild Hunt and the White Frost. Over a dozen of wonderful months, when they were either spending lazy days in Corvo Bianco vineyard or travelling from place to place, depending on Geralt and Ciri desire of going back on the Path. Currently, they have been spending another day in Upper Sodden. Yennefer waited for her witchers to return after their task, sunk in the book she had bought in Beauclair some time ago. The first thing that detached the sorceress from reading was a familiar girlish laughter, followed by the sound of footsteps of two people on the stairs. She, however, was still sitting calmly, with her eyes focused on the book, even when someone opened the door extremely roughly.  
"Ha, that was something." Ciri tossed the gloves on her bags carelessly, then she laid down her sword and rubbed her neck. "It was a hell of a fight with this monster, right Geralt?"  
The witcher only nodded, also taking of the parts of the equipment, clearly amused by girl's enthusiasm. Yennefer looked at them both critically, then she shook her head and put down the volume. She got up from the bed, folding her arms over her chest.  
"I only hope that your effort was appropriately rewarded," she replied, and then with one spell she summoned the water, which filled a tub set behind one of the two paravans. "Ciri, go wash yourself. You both stink for a kilometer, Geralt, you will be the next, but first, there is something you should see."  
Ashen-haired girl was about to say something, but the sorceress's sight effectively stopped her. She hid behind the paravan and after a while they heard a splash as she hopped into the prepared bath.  
"So? What do you want to show me?" asked the white-haired man, staying only in a linen shirt and trousers.  
The enchantress's face suddenly grew serious. She went to the window and opened it wider. Then Geralt noticed a raven on the outer window sill, with a bundle of parchment strapped to its foot. As soon as the bird saw the witcher, it flew inside and landed on his outstretched hand. He unclogged the message effortlessly, and when he did, the raven immediately flew off and sat on the edge of the table. Witcher crossed his gaze with Yennefer for a second and unfolded the parchment.  
"It's from Regis," he murmured, briefly reading the letter.  
Focused on the text, he did not see Yen frowning.  
"Who's Regis?" they heard Ciri's voice, accompanied with a splash of water. "This name sound familiar..."  
"He is an old friend" replied the white-haired casually, focused on the letter, and when he finished reading, he looked up at the woman standing next to him. "He writes that something is happening in Toissaint again."

* * *

It was a really nice friday afternoon. A young woman sat on a park bench with a smile of contentment on her face, closing her eyes for a moment. July sun pleasantly warmed her slim, triangular face and played with warm reflections in the black-and-chocolate, shoulder-length hair. For a moment, she let herself to carelessly not think about anything, focusing only on the feeling of warmth on her skin. She had exactly two and a half days of laziness, which she was looking forward to, especially after last week. She breathed in the air filled with smelled of flowering plants, until she felt the urge to sneeze. She slowly opened her eyelids and after a moment she went forward, humming under her breath. The light fabric of the black dress rubbed softly against her legs, and the leather ballet shoes effectively muffled her steps. She quickly found a quiet place, a bench hidden behind the stone wall that was part of the monument, where she sat. Then, she took out a notebook and a pen from the bag. This part of the park was usually visited by very few people, so she knew that nobody should bother her here. She leaned back against the wall and was about to start writing when suddenly ...  
Shine. Bang. A piercing feeling of coolness. She felt that she's losing her balance and falling back. She cried, though she could hear nothing in the deafening noise. And it all happened in fractions of a second. Then she fell in the darkness, when she hit her head on something hard.  
If someone would walk by, he or she would see a girl disappearing in unexplained circumstances. Nobody saw it, though. It took only a few seconds for the dark-haired to be pulled in by the glowing oval, and a few minutes to make it disappear from the stone wall at the bench. The only trace of anyone's presence was a handbag left on the bench, and a notebook on the ground.  
The park was peaceful and quiet again.

* * *

"You've become quite reticent, even for yourself. Regis explained what exactly happened at Toissaint? Someone was killed?" asked the sorceress, when they finished packing on the next day in the morning.  
Indeed, witcher merely said anything about received letter. He said that they had to go back and only Yennefer's firm protest stopped him from moving out the same evening. Geralt sighed, taking most of their luggage.  
"According to what he wrote, not yet," he replied moving towards the already prepared horses. „But he sensed something, what he called a swirl of the energy, and he wanted to explain something about it.  
"He explained, what exactly this swirl was?" Yennefer brushed the curl from her face.  
Witcher shook his head.  
"No, he just wrote that he'll explain everything when we'll meet. He asked me to come back as soon as I could."  
"So, we had our peace," she murmured as the three of them were standing by the horses.  
The man finished saddling Roach and smiled lightly at the woman's words. Taking advantage of the fact that Yen was at arm's length, he pulled her to him and laid a short kiss on the top of her head.  
"Let's move."  
The journey took them a few hours, so when they reached Corvo Bianco the sun was already pas midday. Witcher decided to not wait, and as soon as the horses were already unsaddled and the luggage brought to the estate, he almost immediately went to meet his friend. He guessed that if he wrote to him so suddenly, he had to have good reason for it. The vampire was the last person who could be suspected for making a mountain out of a molehill. However, he haven't gone far, when he saw his former companion unexpectedly appearing in the entrance to the vineyard.  
"Hello, Regis" Geralt greeted him, as they met halfway. "I see that your birds have told you about our return."  
A light smile appeared on the visitor's face.  
"Indeed, my friend. And it's good that your mistress is here too," he replied, looking over the the white-haired man's shoulder at the sorceress who was approaching them. "Her help may be necessary."  
"And what actually happened?" asked the witcher. "Your letter was quite enigmatic."  
"It will be best if we go to my place right away. I will explain everything to you on the way." 

* * * 

She had no idea, for how long she was unconscious. When she woke up, she needed a longer while to realize what just happened. Completely confused and bewildered, she looked around her, feeling as the panic begin to overwhelm her. What is this place?, she thought with fear, and how on earth I got here?. She slowly stood up, first on her knees, then on straight legs, though those were still shaky. The chaos in the dark-haired thoughts was almost indescribable. She didn't understand a thing, she had no idea what was going on. Slowly, barely realizing what she was doing, she began to slowly go forward. After a moment, the panic began to leave her, and she started to listen to her common sense. She had to find someone, anyone, find out where she was and how she found herself here. The dusk was slowly falling, and the wind became colder. She reached a path leading through the forest that she followed, looking for anything that would indicate the presence of people. But the longer she went, the more she realized that the chills that she felt were only halfly caused by cold. She was more and more scared. She was in a completely strange place, with no view of a safe place to spend the night, or anyone who could help her. And when she was close to panic again, after she reached one of the turns, she saw the end of the forest, and in not so long distance, buildings of the city. The wave of relief almost cut her off her legs. So maybe it won't be so bad. She fastened a bit, but after overcoming a part of the distance from the town, the trail split. One of the roads seemed safer and better, and the other led alongside the necropolis, but it seemed like quicker way to the city. She stopped for a moment to think, but soon she took the shorter trail. She had no idea, that soon she would regret it. 

* * * 

They went immediately, the four of them, because there was no way of keeping Ciri at home, and the vampire did not object.  
"As you probably remember, I had a place at the cemetery Mere-Lachaise, which I used during my stay in Toissaint." Regis began, when they were going to the cemetery.  
"Yes, I remember," said witcher. " You mentioned in the letter about some swirl of the energy. It happened right there?"  
"Not really. Yesterday afternoon I sensed something that surprised me. The gateway between the worlds opened." Regis glanced over his shoulder at Ciri and Yennefer.  
Women exchanged glances between themselves and Geralt.  
"Are you sure?" asked the sorceress.  
"Completely. However, I did not ask you to come here in such hurry just because of it. Of course, I checked the place where I thought the passage was, but nothing special paid my attention. So I came back to my place. It was not an hour later, when I heard someone crying for help. 

* * * 

As she walked, she tried not to look at the tombs she was passing. The sun has not went down completely, although it was close. Still, she was seeing what was happening around well. And that's what caused her problem. Though she tried to look at the silhouette of the city, suddenly she caught some movement by the corner of her eye. Immediately, a few raised voices reached her ears, then the sound of strokes.  
"And what, ya thought ya'll get away with it, son of a bitch?" she heard, realizing with fear, that she was just approaching the source of sound.  
Despite her common sense, she did several more steps. When someone's plea and dull moan came to her ears, one, then another, and she almost involuntarily looked in that direction and momentarily froze, barely stopping herself from screaming. Four men stood only a few meters away from her, beating the fifth, now lying on the ground. No ... it cannot be real!, she thought in a panic. She had to get out of there, as soon as possible. She knew she would not help that man anymore, even if she would call or run for help now. Unfortunately, the dark-haired body decided to refuse listening to her mind orders. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and the thought that she must hide rung like an alarm bell in her head. That she can't stay here, they might notice her in any moment and ...  
"Hey! Who are ya?"  
She felt a wave of cold coming over her. And what is she to do now? She saw four of the offenders rushing towards her, and finally, regaining her ability to move, she began taking steps backwards. Steps that quickly turned into a run.  
"After her! No witnesses!"  
Feeling them breathing down her neck, she gathered all her strength and run even quicker . Anyway, they got her faster than she thought. She cried out when one of them grabbed her wrist. She tried to break free, but in vain.  
"Don't tussle, lass" she heard a hiss of the one who currently held her in an iron grip with one hand by her wrists, the other around her waist. „Oi, boss, before we're done with her, maybe we can have some fun?"  
She made another desperate and unsuccessful attempt to free herself.  
"Help!" she cried, though she knew that it was still useless. "Some..."  
"Shut yer mouth!" a strong punch in her face effectively silenced her. " Borio, ya want to have fun, do it fast."  
He was about to drag her away somewhere, when in a moment of thinking straight, she noticed her chance. She waited until they were a bit further from the group, and as soon as she managed, she tried to kick the man in his crotch. Her stroke might not have had greatest strength, it was miserable actually, but it gave her the element of surprise she needed. Driven more by the instinct, than by her own knowledge, as soon as she was free, she hit the man in his temples with the bases of her wrists, and rushed to escape again, repeating the cry for help.  
"That's it, ya little bitch," she heard an angry voice behind her. He was definitely too close, and she could not run faster. They seized her again, not spearing hit and punches, and the commander came to her with a knife stretched out.  
"Let this young lady go, I'm warning you," they heard surprisingly calm voice. 

* * *

"I helped her, and took her back." said Regis, ending his story. "She was like a small, frightened animal. She did not know where she was or what happened to her."  
"Well, well," witcher muttered as they entered the cemetery. "Don't take it as an offense, Regis, but somehow I've never imagined you in the role of a knight-errant, saving a damsel in distress."  
"I could not let these bandits hurt her. Especially when there was something that I really wanted to check."  
Following the vampire, they were approaching his crypt.  
"What you have in mind?" Yen asked.  
"You see, the girl speaks with a completely unknown accent. It not vary much, but this subtle difference bothers me. And... she smells different too. I've never met someone who smells similar."  
"Maybe she's just a foreigner using perfumes that you've never smelled before?" suggested Ciri.  
A shadow of a smile appeared on Regis's face.  
"It's not about the perfume smell. It's her... hmm... blood that smells different to me. I have a serious suspicion that it was she who came here through the passage. And that was the reason why I called you."  
"You want to check if she's actually from another world?"  
The vampire nodded, standing in front of the solid door.  
"Personally, I have less and less doubt about it. Anyway, you'll find out for yourself, come in."  
He opened the door and led them down the stairs. 

* * *

On the one hand, she was grateful to this man for helping her, and did not want to accuse him of any bad intentions, but on the other she didn't understand why he took her to the crypt in the cemetery. When she told him what had happened to her, he approached the bookshelf standing nearby with a strange face and started to look for something.  
"Don't be afraid, miss," he said after a long moment, seeing her confused look. "Somebody who will be able to help us explain this situation should come here soon. Now, you're probably tired. Try to get some sleep and rest."  
Sitting under the blanket on the makeshift bunk, she looked at the man, rising up one eyebrow up.  
"Rest? Here? You must be kidding. This is a cemetery! There are corpses all around!"  
The stranger only smiled benignly. He put down the book he was holding, then grabbed a medium-sized jug of water, which was standing at the table, and went to her. Dark-haired girl look a bit unsurely at him, but after a moment she took the jug with gratitude and drank almost half from it.  
"Right. Forgive me. But do not worry, this place is temporary for you" he said, and for a moment there was silence between them before the man asked. "Are you scared, miss?"  
She blinked several times, surprised by the question.  
"N-no," she said with a slight blush, putting the jug she was still holding in her hands away. "it's just... I don't feel very comfortable."  
She heard his soft laughter, which gave her some pleasant shivers.  
"I see. However, as I said, miss..."  
"Maja" she interrupted him gently, and as she saw the man's questioning gaze she continued. "My name is Maja"  
Her defender lifted a corner of his mouth slightly, then took a step toward to the girl and bowed.  
"I am therefore very pleased to meet you, Maja. They call me Emiel Regis."  
She was sure that her heart stopped for at least a few seconds. No, it could not be true, she obviously misheard him.  
"Emiel Regis?" she repeated hesitantly.  
"That's right. Something's wrong?" the man looked at her intently.  
"No, no," she said a little too eagerly. "You know... I think you're right. It's late, rest will do us good."  
Then, she covered herself more tightly with a blanket and laid down on the bunk. Although she closed her eyes, she knew she would not be able to fall asleep. How was it possible that she met Regis? This Regis? How did she find herself in this world? And who did he meant earlier, when he said he would get someone for help? What was it all about? Lost in thoughts, she didn't even noticed, when the weariness took over, and she finally doze off under the watchful eye of her recent rescuer.

* * *

When she woke up, she needed a good minute to remind herself, where she was. Memories from yesterday evening came back, and with them, feelings of fear and uncertainty. After another moment it also occurred to her, that she was in the crypt alone.  
"Regis?" she cried, digging out of the blanket and jumping off the bunk. "You are here?"  
Stupid question, she thought, looking around helplessly, wonder how long I slept. Then, she saw a piece of paper lying on the table. Driven by curiosity, she came closer and took it. She looked at the text.  
"Maja, if you wake up before I come back, please, wait for me in the crypt. Do not get out, for your own good. I deeply hope you slept well. Regis" she read in a whisper, then put the letter down to the previous place.  
No way. She won't be just sitting here waiting. She found the way to the exit and went in that direction. She went through several corridors and reached a slightly damaged stairs leading up. Yes, she was grateful to Regis, but she had no intention of spending any more time in this cemetery. However, as soon as she approached the door of the crypt, she found another piece of paper on it.  
"I know this place is not the most pleasant for you, but once again, please wait for me in the crypt. You are safe here. Regis" she muttered under her breath.  
She hesitated for a few seconds. Listen to the man's request, or do it her own way? Finally, she sighed, took the second letter, and although she was not satisfied with it, she went back inside. Just then she looked more closely at the surroundings. She must admit that Regis did a good job here. In addition to the functional candlesticks, table and armchair, he had quite a large library and a place to sleep for himself here. She sat there for about half an hour, hoping that the man would actually come back soon, but after that time she felt like she can't handle it. I'm going to go insane if I won't get out in the fresh air, she thought, and not carrying about anything anymore, she moved. She was at the stairs leading from the part arranged by the man to the further corridors, when she heard the sound of footsteps and voices, both of Regis and completely unknown to her. Instinctively, she withdrew, almost falling into the armchair behind her.  
"Here she is," she heard her recent savior.  
She looked in the direction he was coming from to see four people approaching her.  
"You were right, she really look like a little, scared animal" said a ashen-haired girl, more or less her age, with an indulgent smile on her face.  
Maja was already breathing in to say something, but the black-haired woman was faster.  
"It was not a nice welcome, Ciri. Where are your manners?" she turned to Maja, who slightly paled. "I am ..." she stopped, seeing how the girl at first looks at her carefully, then covers her mouth for a short moment and slides down on the armchair.  
The sound of the name she heard earlier, and the fact that she started noticing more and more familiar details in the appearance of the arrivals made her dizzy. So, it was true. Now she was sure.  
"Yennefer from Vengerberg," she said quietly, but clearly, and then she looked at the white-haired man. For a brief moment their eyes met, and she lost the last remaining doubts about who he could be. "And the witcher Geralt from Rivia. I can't believe it..." the last words she merely whispered.  
It didn't occur to her then, that it might have been not the brightest idea, to show her knowledge about them right away. There was a chance, that it could appear perfectly useless . Still, she couldn't keep it to herself. The fact, that she met people she took only as a fiction until recently, overwhelmed her. It was so hard to believe, although she had evidence just in front of her. She didn't see the four of them exchanging glances, just as surprised as she was.  
"It looks like someone has a lot to tell," muttered the witcher, while Regis came and crouched next to the girl. She turned her face away, completely unaware of what to do next.  
"That's why you reacted like that yesterday, when I introduced myself to you, isn't it?" She heard his gentle question, and she only nodded her head.  
"How much do you know about us?" Yennefer also made few steps closer. "And don't try to lie, we will recognize it."  
Though the woman's voice tone should scare her, make her feel respectful, it paradoxically made her look at them again and burst into laughter. It all seemed so unreal to her, even though she had them at hand, she could see them, hear them and even sense the subtle, characteristic smell of lilac and gooseberry. Laughter was her defensive reaction. She did not know what to do, what to say to them. She needed a long moment to calm down, but finally she took a deep breath.  
"About you? It may be, I know a lot," she suddenly became serious, as if the whole situation finally got to her. "but it also may be, that I know nothing at all."  
"You've only spent a few hours with Regis, and are already talking in riddles like him," Geralt grimaced. "Let's start with a simpler question. Who are you, and how you get to know anything about us?"  
She got up from her chair, only slightly leaning on it. She felt better, when they were more on the same level.  
"As I told Regis, my name is Maja. I'm twenty-six. Until recently, I lived a quiet life, I worked, nothing unusual. Suddenly I found myself here and..." she stopped, as her voice strangely stucked in her throat.  
She had to admit, she was more and more afraid. Not much because fact that she is in a completely foreign world, which she considered a fiction, more by the thought whether she would be able to come back. She bit her lip for a moment, and then, she felt somebody placing gently a hand on her shoulder. She guessed without looking, that it was the vampire, now standing next to her.  
"You still didn't answer, how did you got the information about us" the sorceress said after a long moment.  
Girl bit her lip again and put her arms around her. If she reveal the truth to them, they'll think she's crazy. However, she couldn't lie either, they would know the bluff. She might try to be stubborn, and not say anything, but she had the feeling that then Yennefer would not hesitate to read her mind with magic, sooner or later. It looked like she don't have a special choice. Few times, she breathed in and opened her mouth, wanting to say something, but she kept giving up at the last moment.  
"Well, spit it out already!" the woman urged her, apparently starting to lose her patience. "What it is, that it's sticking in your throat?"  
Maja didn't notice that Geralt and Regis were about to react. She looked up straight at the black-haired woman.  
"From books and games, ok?" she said almost immediately when Yennefer finished. Then she saw their faces, and sighed. "I knew it'll be like this. Yes, in my world there are books and games about you, so now you can understand my shock when I realized where and with whom I am. That's why I said that my knowledge is either big or none, because I have no idea if the information and events I read about really happened here."  
"How could anyone in other world have any idea about us?" Geralt murmured. "Ciri, you have visited some places. Do you remember telling someone about us?"  
Ashen-haired girl shook her head.  
"Are you kidding? I didn't have the time or the mood for this at that time. Although..."  
"Although, what?" asked Regis.  
"A year ago, before we settled in Corvo Bianco for good, I lent Avallac'h my copy of Dandelion notes and ballads. You know that the poet had slightly bees in his bonnet about writing down our adventures. Avallac'h decided to read them, but he did not want to buy them himself, you know, this elven pride that he will not have a man-made thing. A few months ago, however, I received a letter from him, in which he apologizes for losing them when, after going through the portal, he came to a very strange world, from which he barely got out."  
There was silence for a really long moment. It was then, when Maja had the opportunity to look at them more carefully. She haven't fully remembered their descriptions, but these characteristic features were visible. And she had to admit that their images from the game were not exactly what she saw now. Yennefer was beautiful indeed, obligatory dressed in black and white, looking at her with those extraordinary, violet eyes. Geralt, standing next to her, was the one whose description she remembered least. Taller than the others, with his white hair gathered on the forehead with a headband. Even now his two swords were peeking out from behind his shoulder. His grizzled face had many scars, and his eyes arousing fear in others, but she found them fascinating. Ciri stood a bit aside, and smiled lightly when they caught their eyes. Maja had to agree with Geralt, even with the scar, ashen-haired girl had a lot of charm. She was the most compatible with the image dark-haried girl had in her mind. They had very similar body type and height. Regis was still standing next to her, though he already took his hand from her shoulder. In his case, if he hadn't introduced himself, she would probably have never guessed who she was dealing with. True, now the aroma of the mixture of herbs around him had reached her nose, but in general, she imagined him completely different. He was nearly as tall as Geralt, as slim as he, but not so well built. His dark, slightly longer, thick hair were gray and silver on his temples. He was more like her image of Dettlaff, though of course he had his humped nose, and his black eyes was almost hypnotizing.  
"Ciri," said Yennefer at last. "Take our guest for a walk, please. Fresh air will do her good and we have to talk."  
"But ..." protested the dark-haired girl, seeking for a support in the young witcher. She, however, only nodded, then she came up and took Maja lightly by her hand.  
"Come on, off we go."  
Maja had a great urge to break free, but she soon she realized something. They went outside in silence.  
"I know how to get there from the other side." Ciri whispered as they closed the crypt door behind them. "After me. Be careful and very, very quiet, okay?"  
That was what she was hoping for.


	2. 2

Ciri led her several alleys further, stopping in front of the devastated tomb. The hole, present because of lack of the upper tombstone, was temporarily secured with wooden planks. Seeing as the young witcher begin to fasten with them, Maja frowned slightly, when suddenly something came to her mind.  
“ Wait” she stopped her by gently grabbing girl’s wrist. “You think it's safe down there?”  
Ashen haired woman looked at her intently.  
“If you’re asking whether we’ll meet any monsters or not, no worries, I rather doubt it.”  
As she finished speaking, she leaned back two of the planks, what created a hole big enough for someone their posture.  
“You’re sure? How do you know that there’s nothing like, I do not know, kikimores there?” Dark haired girl replied.  
At first, her companion looked at her with a slight surprise, then, she shook her head.  
“And you really think that Geralt would not hear them? And that he would leave it without at least a comment?”  
That was a good piont. Nevertheless, Maja could not get rid of the feeling that it would not be the best idea. She was about to say something, but Ciri had already slipped inside.  
“Come on, you lily liver, it’s safe” she heard her whisper.  
She took a deep breath and cursing the dress she was still wearing, as carefull as she could, she slipped through the hole, watching her every move. Underneath she saw a slope that theoretically was not terribly steep, but it was enough for the girl to plan every step she made. At least the first two or three. Later, she felt more confident, so she involuntarily weakened her concentration. And that was her mistake, because suddenly she stepped on a loose stone. Then, she lost ground under her foot and her balance. She tried to get a grip of something, but she didn’t managed. She fell down, rolled a few times, to land battered and dilapidated at Ciri's feet.  
“You were supposed to be careful and very quiet” she heard the hissing of the witcher right above her, then she immediately added. “You’re ok?”  
Maja only nodded, regaining her breath. She bit her lip and tried to get up. In one moment someone's hand grabbed her arm, she felt quite a strong pull, and a few seconds later she was on her feet again. She heard a sigh from her companion and saw as she shook her head.  
“You can go?”  
Once she had caught her balance for good, she moved her most bruised shoulder, realizing it was not in that bad condition. Only now she noticed a few deep scratches on him, from which blood began to trickle down. At the moment when she was about to answer positively, her fingers almost mechanically went to her neck to adjust the amulet hanging on two thin black velvet ribbons, connected with metal ring in the front. She didn’t notice that she done that with the same fingers that touched her wounds. And on one of them, despite of wiping in the fabric of the dress, there was a remnant of her blood. Haven’t she felt something strange then? No. And even if, she was too confused and busy with what was going on around her to notice it. They just moved forward, trying to keep silence.

* * *

As soon as the girls were far enough, so that they couldn’t hear them, the other three gathered closer.  
“So, what do you think about her?” Regis asked. “She intrigues me, incredibly, really. There is something... something odd about her.”  
Yennefer crossed her arms over her chest.  
“Odd, yes, I agree. But I am more concerned about the fact, that she knows us, while we know nothing about her" she said. “And her passing through the portal... too many unknowns and strange coincidences here for my taste.”  
“Do you think she could have bluffed?” Geralt asked.  
The sorceress shook her head.  
“No, she was honest. And that's why it all gets even more weird.”  
“And that’s why I think we should help her. She won’t manage here for herself” said Regis.  
The witcher raised an eyebrow.  
“Can’t we just try to send her back?”  
There was silence for a moment after his words, and then black-haired man looked at him with pity.  
“And how, my dear Witcher, would you suggest to do that?” Yen asked, tilting her head slightly. “You won’t ride her on Roach’s back, unfortunately.”  
Geralt, however, didn’t seem to be offended by the mocking in woman’s tone. He lifted the corner of his mouth.  
“I thought you would tell me” he replied. “In the end, you among us know the magic best.”  
“Magic, yes, not thaumaturgy. Opening a portal to another world is a real challenge, and keep in mind that I don’t have any coordinates of the world this girl came from. I don’t know anything.”  
“And Ciri? She traveled between the worlds” white haired man persisted.  
Sorceress hid her violet eyes behind the eyelids for a moment.  
“But was a time ago. Moreover, she was escaping to random places, and only thanks to the help of others she came back here. With extra person it's even more risky and much harder to do.”  
Then they fell silent, and after a while the thoughtful voice of the vampire sounded.   
“Let’s discuss whether we can send her back or not later. I am more puzzled by what this girl have on her neck” he murmured. “You probably didn’t pay attention to it, but it's been striking me since I met her. You see, I have strong suspicion that...”  
He hushed suddenly, and his pale face lost rest of its color. He swore under his breath, but before they could ask him anything, he changed into a fog and rushed down a corridor leading further into the labyrinth of crypts. The witcher and the sorceress looked at each other briefly and in a silent agreement, they quickly followed their friend.

* * *

They went just a few meters. Suddenly, quite unexpectedly, Maja’s figure was surrounded by a strange fog, separating her from Ciri. The dark haired girl shouted briefly in surprise, but immediately a familiar figure materialized right in front of her.   
“Regis! How did you…”   
She stopped, when the vampire silently took another step toward her, then grabbed the amulet on her neck lightly. She gave Ciri an uncertain look. Ashen haired girl was about to say something, as the vampire breathed in deeply, then made a few steps back.   
“That’s what I was afraid of,” he muttered, then looked at Maja intently. ”Do you have any idea of what you just did?” he asked, and the girls didn’t like the tone of his voice.   
“But I… I did nothing!” she said confused. “I know, we should sneak up, but...”   
“I was talking about your amulet” Regis interrupted her, and seeing her expression, he added. "You don’t know what’s really your neck, do you?"  
She raised an eyebrow, by the corner of her eye seeing Geralt of Yennefer coming.   
“A piece of metal, that's all” she said, still not quite understanding the man's behavior.  
“Regis, can you enlighten us?” said the witcher, standing with Yen beside them. “What is it about?”   
“I'll explain everything, but let's get back to my quarters. It will be safer.”   
She did not like it, but she went after the vampire anyway, followed by the witchers and the sorceress. Maja suddenly felt very uncomfortable. It was like she did something wrong, when she really did nothing! She also had no idea what the man was talking about, but she had a strange feeling that when she would found out, she won’t like it. Neither of them said a word. When they reached the place, Emiel looked at her so piercingly that the girl's mood had become even worse. Turning her sight, she embraced herself with her arms.   
“So?” Yennefer finally broke the silence. “What is this amulet, and what happened?”   
The man only went to his library and reached for one of the books. He riffled it quickly, and after a while he found what he was looking for.   
"Do you know the story of Anhaiel and Virtar?"   
Ciri and Maja shook their heads, Geralt frowned thoughtfully as if trying to remind himself something, while Yennefer crossed her arms over her chest.   
“Are you saying that this legend is true?” The sorceress asked doubtfully. “Numerous sought vaerius, on different worlds, in vain.”   
“That's right, but I assure you that it's not just a legend. This artifact really exists. Although, until now, no one had any idea where it was.”   
“That’s great, but what’s this vaeritus thing?” Ciri asked, speaking Maja’s thoughts out loud. “And what’s the story you talk about?”   
“It was about a hundred, hundred and fifty years ago" Regis began, with his eyes down in the book he was holding. "There was, and perhaps he still lives, a wizard named Virtar, a man, though he was probably one-fourth of the elves. I had the dubious pleasure of meeting him, extremely unpleasant persona. However, he was very interested in vampires. So much, that he almost at any price wanted to woo one of us, the young vampire named Anhaiel. At first she was by the wizard, but after a short time she opened her eyes to what his intentions truly were. It turned out, however, that it was too late. Virtar stole her amulet, which was made yet in our old land, and secretly enchanted it. Unclear is, how he did it and what exactly, no notes were found, but the fact is, that he used his blood first, then Anhaiel’s. And that gave him control over the vampires. As long as the vaerius had his blood inside him, those of us who were around him, obeyed him.”  
“What happened next?” Dark-haired girl asked, with a strange feeling, that she won’t like the answer.   
“The Conclave has banished Virtar. His titles were taken from him, like the amulet, and he and was imprisoned, reportedly " said Yennefer. “According to what I got to know, however, he ran away and stole vaerius again. Hearing about this, Anhaiel decided to do a desperate step. She met with him and took the amulet from the man. And because they lived nearby Gors Velen, where Tor Lara is located, before Virtar managed to stop her, she threw the amulet in the active teleport, which was already...”  
“Unstable and chaotic” Maja muttered, interrupting her. “So it was impossible to trace where the amulet landed.”  
She felt how her head begin to spin.  
“Yes. That's why it was considered lost. Until now. Are you sure that’s really it?” the sorceress addressed the last words directly to the vampire.   
Regis nodded and turned the book, showing them an illustration. It's madness, thought the dark-haired girl. Because in the drawing there was an exact picture of what was just on her neck.   
“Unfortunately, our new friend activated the amulet with her blood, probably unknowingly.” Emiel carefully placed the volume on the shelf. “And the fact, that it was in a dormant state when you came here could mean two things. Or Virtar is dead, or because of being send to another world decreased vaerius power to none.”  
“In the world I came from” said Maja quietly. “There is no such thing as magic and Force in your understanding. We don’t have mages, vampires, nor monsters of the kind you have. Maybe that’s why he stopped working. And by the way, I didn’t activate anything, I even…”  
”Just a tiny bit of your blood was enough, as Anhaiel told me” said Emiel politely. “I met with her shortly after this happened. And I don’t want to be a pessimist here, but we do not know what happened to Virtar. Yennefer will probably agree with me, that although at the beginning the Conclave and the Brotherhood were chasing him, after a fairly short time they gave up the pursuit. He could hide somewhere and wait. It’s also quite possible, that he found a way to know, if the amulet returned to this world and he might try to get it back. What’s more, now every vampire in nearby will sense the power of vaerius, and more ambitious ones might want to get it, own it. And the only way to do this, is to kill the previous person who activated it.”  
Pale Maja looked at her companions. What they said was so unreal to her, nearly impossible to take, that they were actually talking about her. It was hard for her to believe, that she just found herself, according to their words, in great danger.   
“Can it be somehow deactivated?” she asked Regis with a strange hoarseness. “Destroyed maybe? Anything?”   
“Only by the death of previous activator. Nothing else about that has been written down.”   
“We have to get in touch with this vampire girl,” Ciri cut in. “Maybe she'll tell us something. Until then” she turned to the dark-haired girl. ”We must hide you. Somewhere where you'll be safe, and neither this wizard, nor the vampires will catch you.”   
“I agree” said Emiel. “This amulet can not go into the wrong hands, in any hands, actually. So until we find a way to neutralize it, Maja must be protected.”   
For a long moment there was silence when almost every one of them was thinking about a place that met the safety criteria. In the end, Geralt moved his gaze from one point in front of him, on the others.   
“We're going to Kaer Morhen.”

* * *

They were about to spend in Toussaint one more day, and for that time, Maja moved to witcher’s mansion. She apologized to Regis as humbly, as she could for turning down his hospitality, what vampire understood perfectly, and assured her that he took no offence.   
“That’s even for the better. I will leave to find and meet Anahiel immediately, and rejoin you as soon as I get to know anything from her.”  
Geralt didn’t asked how, he knew Regis will have his ways to find them. Yennefer and Ciri in the meantime took care of their new friend’s wardrobe. Thanks to the fact, that she and young witcheress were nearly the same size, she could get some good, but not used pieces of clothing from her. Naturally, there were some that she could not take from the ashen-haired, so after visiting the shoemaker, who luckily just had a pair of nice and matching boots, then buying few changes of underwear and some personal hygiene necessities, girl had everything that needed most. Though she was extremely grateful to them, she had to also admit, she felt uncomfortable.   
“You’ve done so much for me, still do, yet I have no chance to pay you back” she said, as she finished cleaning after their meal. “Helping here is not enough.”  
Geralt clearly didn’t seemed to be bothered by this, as the four of them sat in the living room.  
“You’ll have plenty of chances to show your gratitude at Kaer Morhen, I wager” said Yennefer calmly. “There’s always something to do there, so the more hands to work, the better.”  
“Yen’s right” agreed the witcher. “Besides, it started to be boring lately. Thanks to you, something s happening again.”  
That made her feel better, but only a tiny bit. She couldn’t get rid of the impression, that she’s using them, and feeling like a parasite living at their cost. That was why she was doing whatever she could to be any help. Just to not sit idly. At second night in Corvo Bianco, she couldn’t fall asleep. The evening before they had a long conversation about possibilities of sending Maja back to her world, but as they took all the aspects and current situation into account, it appeared very difficult, if not impossible. Lying in the dark room, she wondered, how it all would turn out for her. Will she like the School of Wolf headquater, or will it be a big disappointment? How the other witchers will take her? Geralt ddin’t mention, who exactly might be present, and she didn’t pry. But will she be able to get along with them? She wondered also what about Vesemir, if he died, like in the story she knew? But the most importantly, what will happened to her? How long will she had to stay in Kaer Morhen?  
The longer she was thinking about it, the more helpless she felt. All too well she knew, that without her new protectors help she won’t make it. She had to admit, it was getting a bit on her nerves, she hated being dependent on anyone. Yet, she done her best no to show a bit of it. Least she wanted was to be ungrateful or offend them.   
Finally, she drifted for about three hours into light and wary sleep. That was why she woke immediately when she heard others slowly getting up. She did the same right away, quickly putting on her dark, lether trousers, linen tunic, rolling up the sleeves up to the elbows, and her boots. Buckling the belt, girl gazed at jewellery lying on small table next to her bed. Sole mementos of her old life. Without hesitation, she wrapped black, leather plice with two ornaments on her left wrist and slipped silver ring on her finger. There was a moment of hesitation with the amulet, but in the end, it got on her neck. Lastly, she tied her hair into a messy bun, using a spiral hair tie. A small thought crossed her mind, that it was a good idea back then, to wear this spiral on her wrist. Then, after short look around, she left the room and went downstairs to the yet empty dining room. She sat by the table, considering going to the kitchen to offer her help, but then, the footsteps of two were heard.   
“Well, well, our early bird’s on her foot already” Yennefer greeted her.  
She had her outfit uncompleted, containing only black skirt and white shirt, and her raven locks were even messier than usually, not to mention lack of any makeup. As for Geralt, he was looking quite odd only in his chemise and trousers, without swords or any other equipment. Maja smiled lightly.  
“Slept well?” asked the sorceress, and while they sat next to each other, she took girl’s chin, forcing her gently to look at her. “Let me see. My, I guess not. Eyes red and swollen, dark rings around them…”  
“I’d ask, if you slept at all” said the wither, and seeing her questioning look, he added. “You were in room next to ours. I heard you rolling from one side of bed to another, and breathing heavily, at least until I fell asleep myself. So?”  
“Too many thoughts” girl replied, reaching for an apple.  
Though I the meantime Barnabas-Basil brought them a breakfast, she wasn’t really hungry, the reason however was telling her that she should eat something. After a bite, the fruit turned out to be pleasantly firm and sweet. Then, they heard another footsteps, and after a while, Ciri joined them, finishing buttoning her vest. Great rest of the morning passed on lazy conversations and arrangements. At first, witcher wanted to force travelling to Kaer Morhen on horseback, but they decided, that for Maja’s safety they would just teleport there. It took a longer while to convince the man, that the way he suggested will take a lot more time, which they could not afford to lose. In the end, they split into pairs. With the packing finished, the four of them met in the hall and while the sorceress opened a portal, witcheress took her masters hand.  
“So, see ya there!” she uttered only, and not paying attention to the look on white-haired man face, they disappeared with their bags.   
Maja wasn’t really surprised. She saw sorceress casting one more spell on her things, what made them shrink to the size, when she could put them into her purse.  
“No point standing here. Let’s go. Take my hand, I’ll help you go through” said the woman, and girl obediently done just that, holding her bag with the other hand.  
To this moment she was laughing at Geralt’s reluctance towards this way of traveling, but as soon as she crossed the portal, her mind changed. It did save a lot of time, true, they went nearly across the world in a moment, but she started to also hate using them. Piercing cold surrounded her, making her nearly unable to breathe, along with overwhelming blackness. When she went out of if, she felt on her knees, breathing heavily and all shaking, only then letting go of her guides hand.  
“There, there” she heard sorceress voice above her. “Who would’ve thought you’re so sensible to teleportation.  
Girl took few deeper breaths and got up, brushing aside some hair from her face.  
“Let me tell you something, and most probably you’ve already hard that.” She muttered, putting her bag aside. “I hate portals.”  
Woman only huffed, and headed to the rest. Maja on the other hand, looked around. She couldn’t really tell, how she imagined Kaer Morhen to be, but she had to admit, even if it was a ruin, the stronghold was still impressive. For a short while she got this impression, that it all is not real. When the others were occupied with greetings, girl was standing a little bit aside, trying to find herself in this situation. Quickly though, her presence was noticed by someone else.  
“Well, well, and who you brought today?” this words, said with unfamiliar voice almost immediately made her alert. She shook her thoughts off, just to see a young man with short hair and stuble approaching her. “Another princess from whom you lifted the curse, or the one from Black Sun curse?”  
And when at the beginning there was a mocking smile on his face, it vanished, the longer he looked at her. He stopped few steps before her. She, however, crossed her rams on her chest, becoming strangely confident.  
“Maybe I’ll disappoint you, but none of this. Anyway, I need your help, and you may say, that my problem is some kind of a curse. I’m Maja, nice to meet you” she replied, and as she gazed at him more carefully she added. “You’re Lambert, aren’t you?”  
Young wither suddenly became serious.  
“We met before?”  
“No, that’s why I introduced myself” she shrugged. “Or, more likely you don’t know me, but I can say I know quite a bit about you.”  
Girl’s behavior could be surprising, even for the three of her guides. She haven’t told them, that despite she liked Lambert, he was also getting on her nerves, way too often. And then, she was usually turning peevish herself. And it seemed like the shock after coming to this world was disappearing, moreover she felt confident thanks to the presence of known witchers and sorceress. Lambert, however, looked at her with mixture of curiosity and astonishment. He didn’t get to say a word, when they heard somebody’s voice from behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

“ What’s this crowd about?” then they saw a man visibly older form Geralt and Lambert, though dressed similar way. “Well, well, I haven’t seen that many people here for a long time.”  
Just then, Maja’s behavior changed again. Suddenly, all her self-confidence vanished, when she realized, who this man is. She blinked several times, like she couldn’t believe something, and then she just burst into laughter. So that’s how it was. In that case, things were different. And because of that, she was unbelievably happy. Then, all went smoothly. They all sat by the table in castle’s great hall, to find out, that Eskel’s already here, just yesterday he had to leave for a while. Dark-haired girl didn’t asked, who died during their battle with the Wild Hunt here. Later, they told the hosts her whole story.  
“Witchers helping vampires” snarled Lambert. “What a times to live in.”  
“What, you prefer this amulet to be in hands of some idiot? Then you’ll have a great time, huh?” said Yennefer, just what Maja wanted, a second before her.  
Young witcher only winced and glancing at girl suspiciously, and then he gazed over the others.  
“Come on, you can’t be serious” he huffed. “I never thought you’d be so naive.”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You really ask that? Some random lass appears out of nowhere, no one knows why and from where. It turns out she had some powerful artifact, known only from legends, lost over a hundred years ago. And suddenly, guess what, she activates his power, who could’ve expected that! And what, that doesn’t bother you? Doesn’t look suspicious at all?”  
“You seem to forget what I said. I had no idea what it was myself” said Maja. “I told you, in my world…”  
“You could’ve said anything you want. We can’t check it anyway” now both of them were looking directly at each other, not caring about the rest. “So yeah, I don’t trust you , and I don’t believe in a single word you said either. This whole story stinks more than a week-old corpse.”  
“Lambert, you forgot that we can tell if the person we’re talking to is lying or not” said Geralt harshly. “You really think that I’d bring her here if I had any suspicions?”  
Man only shrugged, still looking unconvinced. Maja pursed her lips.  
“So tell me, why, on what motive would I do this?” she asked with sparks of anger in her golden eyes. “On what purpose would I do all this show?”  
“No idea, but as for now, there were no evidence that this is really that amulet, or, that it really have this power.”  
Dark-haired girl growled with irritation.  
“Did you even listen to what we said?! We all saw the drawing, so unless someone did a perfect forgery, this is that amulet! And what you expected me to do?! Go out looking for some vampires to try take control over them?! Too bad I have no idea how!”  
“As for me, you’re a problem we shouldn’t be bother about, and which can cost us dear” he hissed, crossing arms on his chest. “You can say what you want, but…”  
“Lambert, enough” Vesemir cut him off. “Geralt’s right. This whole story is strange, but that’s not girl’s fault. And now, we can’t leave her with it alone.”  
She didn’t want to listen this argument anymore, especially when she saw youngest from the witchers opening his mouth to say something more. She got up and uttering, that she need some air, she rushed to the door and on the courtyard. She felt, that she can’t take any more of Lambert’s insults. She had to walk away, otherwise she might’ve say something she would later regret. Just as she went through the door, a cold, piercing wind surrounded her. She cursed under her breath, as she realized she forgot to take anything to cover herself. She angrily kicked a loose stone, which rolled down the stairs with a dull thud, stopping a bit further in a clump of grass. Dark-haired girl sighed and slowly moved forward, embracing herself. Witcher’s last words started circling around her head like some kind of mantra. What if he was right after all? If she’ll put them in danger somehow? What if because of her, something would happen to any of them? Suddenly, her memories recalled pictures from battle with the Wild Hunt. She shivered, equally because of cold and fear. She did not want this, she did not want to put them at risk. Yet, she was perfectly aware, how much she needed them. That without them, she’ll die, much faster than she should. She sat on the low wall near the entrance. What was she supposed to do now? She’d gladly throw this damn amulet away, as far as possible, or force them to send her back to her world. And she really wanted to do so, despite the fact that she remembered what Yennefer told her. Even if it would be dangerous. Quickly though she realized that she’d put Ciri at risk anyway. She felt so helpless again. Deep in her thoughts she didn’t noticed somebody coming out, and heading in her direction.

* * * 

Ciri was about to follow Maja, giving Lambert an disapproval glance, but Yennefer stopped her.  
“Give her a moment. She’ll be fine.”  
Girl hesitated for a while, but eventually she sat back on her place. They fell silent, scolding young witcher with their gazes.  
“What’s this fuss ‘bout?” he huffed finally.  
“It’s about you being a prick for Maja” said Geralt harshly. “You didn’t care about what we said, you just came up with your own conspiracy theory. You didn’t mind we vouched for her, accusing her for cheating anyway. What’s gotten into you?”  
“Me? And what about you? You brought some strange lass here, who might get us in some real shit!”  
Witcheress got up and came to him not saying a word. Before anyone could react, she slapped him in the back of his head.  
“Hey, what was that for?” he shouted indignantly.  
“For a total” she growled. “Just in case you didn’t noticed that yet, there is no one else but us who can help this lass. So saying, that we should just leave her be was not an act of professional caution anymore, Lambert. It was just vile and base. And you said that practically right in her face!”  
Young witcher rubbed his occiput, mumbling something under his breath.  
“Maja left her coat” noticed Geralt suddenly, and though it seemed that his statement was totally off the topic, he and Yennefer looked at each other, and woman quickly understood, what was in man’s head.  
“And it’s quite chilly outside. She might catch a cold” she added, turning her sight to Vesemir.  
He didn’t quite got what the two of them were talking about, but soon he guessed and nodded.  
“Lambert, you’ll take that coat and get it to her” said the old witcher, and seeing that the younger wanted to protest, he continued. “You’ll get her that coat and you’ll apologize to her. End of discussion.”  
Ciri snickered when she saw the look on her former preceptor’s face. Noticing, that there’s no one on his side, Lambert cursed quietly, reluctantly got up and headed to the door, taking girl’s coat on his way.  
“Just remember, boy. The apologies have to be appropriate” said Vesemir, earning another gaze full of discontentment.  
For a moment, the four of them were just watching him moving away, and finally he disappeared from their view. Shortly after, they heard the sound of slamming door.  
“You think he’ll do that?” asked the ashen-haired girl, sitting back on her place between the witchers.  
“We shall see” said Yennefer.

* * *

The sun began to set, and it wasn’t much of a surprise for a witcher. Dusk was falling quite quickly on this time of a year. Lambert made few steps forward, and stopped at the top of the stairs, to just watch her. He had no will to apologize the girl, to be honest. In his opinion, he done nothing that would require apologizing, but he was aware, that the others would pester him about that if he won’t do this. And his mind was unchanged, until he saw her. She was sitting there, just over a dozen of meters away, perfectly unaware of his presence, so lost in her own thoughts. They had to be not quite happy, as he could tell judging by the girl’s face. She looked like something a cat brought in, hunched, with her hair tied in a messy way, clearly cold. He saw, that she was rubbing her shoulders from time to time, and suddenly, as she was still not noticing his appearance, he heard as she started muttering.  
“I do try to believe, that it’s all for a reason, that it all have a purpose, but…” her quiet voice trembled at the end. “I’d really want to know, what’s this all about. Why I am here? To appreciate what I had back there? You know I did appreciate that! And now…” he saw as she shook her head lightly, closing her eyes. “Lord, please, help me… give me strength…”  
He had no idea to whom she talked to, but soon he realized, that most probably she was addressing some god she knew. Lambert was never a religious type, but he saw many times, as the others were praying, mostly when in need. But what struck him most was not the prayer itself, but the honesty he heard in her voice. Just when he realized the condition she was in, his attitude changed. Because in that moment he truly understood, that she really won’t manage on her own, and that she’s nearly completely at their mercy. Suddenly, he felt sorry for the girl. It seems they were right after all, he thought and slowly he started approaching her, trying to make it quite obvious. Hearing his footsteps, she twitched in surprise.  
“Brought you a coat” he mumbled, reaching out his hand, in which he held mentioned piece of clothing. “You forgot it, and we had a winter here, after all.”  
Maja took it, putting immediately on her shoulders and wrapping herself tightly. Then, she looked at the witcher closely.  
“For how long are you here?”  
“Long enough to hear everything you said” he replied, and her cheeks blushed even more.  
“So? Are you gonna laugh at me now? Go on, you mock at me if you want” she stood up, clearly wanting to go away.  
“Wait, I’m not gonna mock at anything” he said, standing on her way. “Actually, I came here to apologise. It didn’t started well, but you know, in our case limited trust is necessary. Anyway, others were right. It’s not your fault, that you got drawn into this. And leaving you on your own now would be totally dirty trick.”  
She blinked taken aback, just to smile weakly a short while after.  
“No offence taken, forget about it” she replied, waving her hand. “But you were right too. I might bring you troubles, and believe me, that’s the very last thing I want.”  
Corners of Lambert’s lips twitched.  
“You said you know our story, so you should know that we dealed with weird stuff already.”  
I do. But I also have seen in my mind’s eye nearly every of you die, getting wounded, or both. I do not wish to see it really happening, I do not wish to witness this. Nor to be a cause of it, she thought, but she kept it for herself. She only wrapped herself in her coat even tighter. She heard Lambert sighing.  
“Coming back inside?”  
She shook her head and sat on the wall again. True, she was still a bit cold, but she needed some peace and quiet to sort it all out in her head. And that she found on the courtyard. Then, she looked into the sky, where on the east a perfectly round moon appeared, brighter with almost every moment. She frowned lightly.  
“Full moon’s tonight” she whispered partly to herself, and this statement made her feel strangely anxious. “Know what? You’re right, we better go back inside” she said lauder, getting up, and then she smiled. “We don’t want the others to jump into wrong conclusions, do we?”  
Lambert only snorted. That girl didn’t cease to surprise him. Anyway, he followed her in silence. They were just by the stairs to the main entrance, when she suddenly heard that.  
Don’t…  
She glanced at Lambert.  
“You said something?”  
“No” he replied casually. “You misheard it. Or it was the wind”  
Maybe, she thought, but still it send shivers down her spine. It didn’t happened again though, and soon they went inside the fortress. Then, her mind got occupied with how their appearance got the attention of others, gathered by the table. They stopped their conversation, just to look at them curiously.  
“Alright then” said Maja, sitting next to Ciri. “As intruducions and breaking the ice are behind us, what now?”  
“Since you’re in a safe place, the only thing we can actually do is wait for any news from Regis, if you’re asking about the amulet” said Geralt. “Until then, we can hardly do anything concrete in that case. As for next few days, use it for rest and to accommodate. When Eskel be back, we’ll find you something to do.”  
She barely held back a whine. So, wait? Just wait? No. To sit by, like nothing happened, even if it was only for few days, that wasn’t an option. She had to do anything, come up with any plan. Otherwise she’ll go nuts. However, before she managed to say anything, Lambert went to take a carafe and something more from a high self. He was now behind her back, so she didn’t quite saw, what he done, but soon she caught with a corner of her eye, how he’s pouring something to few cups, one of which later he put in front of her. Seeing her questioning look, he just raised a corner of his lips in a smile and with a motion he encouraged her to drink. At first, Maja cautiously neared the cup to her nose to sniff it, just to sense a strange mixture of scents, not reminding her of any alcohol smell or anything that she knew. She was just about to ask, what is it, when her brain got on the right tracks.  
“Lambert…” she began hesitantly. “Is it a White Gull?”  
She heard someone whistle shortly.  
“Yeah, but how did you…”  
Girl smiled lightly.  
“Honestly? I guessed. Nothing else matched.”  
“I’m not sure if it’s good idea” mumbled Vesemir, and Geralt’s face shown that his opinion’s the same.  
“Relax, I diluted it. Let the girl warm up.”  
Maja glanced at them, but no one else protested. She had no idea, how she would react, but she decided to risk anyway. She sipped a little, to know the taste. The potion was fizzy indeed, and though at first she shivered by the cold sensation, soon a wave of warmth floated through her body. The others slowly continued their previous conversations. Using a moment she wasn’t in centre of anybody attention, girl started to think, how she possibly could occupy herself. Enlightment came with another, now more confident sip of the Gull.  
“A library!” she shouted so suddenly, that the rest silenced confused. “You have a library here, right?” said Maja, drinking the rest of potion at once. “Can you take me there?”  
“ Yeah, sure. Come” it was Ciri, who first recovered from the surprise, and decided to be a guide.  
“Better take another lamp” advised Vesemir.  
After a short while, dark-haired girl was walking behind the young witcheress, happy to have something do to.

* * *

She was tired. So much, that she barely kept her eyes open, and the sense of the text she was reading was eluding. She spent few previous hours among the books, browsing one after the other. In that time, Yennefer, Geralt, Vesemir and Ciri were droping by in turns, to check if everything’s alright or to call her for a meal. And then, to shoo her to sleep, but that one without any success.  
She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes, feeling how weary they were. Even though, she just checked if she have enough oil in her lamp and went back to reading. Trying to focus on the text, she suddenly realized, that more frequently she’s just sitting, blankly looking at the pages.  
I guess it’s really time to end for today, she thought, turning the page and glancing at the content. It appeared, that following part of the book was written in runes, and that was something Maja couldn’t decode, especially not in her current state. She closed the volume with a sigh and went to the shelves to put it back. Then, she took the lamp and went out of the library, hoping that she remembered the way to her room, which Ciri showed her. The fortress seemed so quiet, it gave her impression, that she’s the only one still on feet. She went upstairs, then turned right into a corridor. First door, second, third.  
It was here, I think.  
When she went inside and saw her bag on the bed, it made her certain she’s in right room. Add a small closet and you’ll have all furniture there, but she didn’t mind. Weariness were taking over her, and the White Gull she drunk wasn’t helping either. Deciding, that she’ll take a bath in the morning, changing her clothes to a linen shirt reaching her mid-tight was the only thing she done. Then she just brushed her hair with a comb and doused the lamp. Then she just digged herself in the bedding and almost immediately felt asleep, forgetting to take off the leather plice or the amulet, which was still on her neck.

***

“Get up and go.”  
“What? .. What’s… who are you?!”  
“Go!”

***

She didn’t sleep that night. She couldn’t. This strange impression that something will happen, something not quite good, made her stay awake. Yennefer and other witchers went to bed already, but Ciri remained in the great hall, sitting by the fireplace. She started to wonder if she should go to the library again, when she heard somebody’s light footsteps behind her. She turned around just to see petite, dark-haired figure quickly making her way to get outside.  
“Is she crazy?” she mumbled the witcheress to herself and immediately jumped on her feet to rush after the girl. “Majka, what’s gotten into you?!’  
There was no reaction. She was already opening the door, and not carrying about being barefoot, she headed to the breach in the wall. What the…?, thought Ciri running up to her, and grabbing her wrist.  
“Hey!”  
She held her and forced to turn around. And then ashen-haired froze. Her companion’s eyes were blurred, misty, and vaeritus on her neck was glowing with red lines on dark metal. She allowed her to raise her hand whose wrist she still held, soon to feel the warmth of girl’s fingers on her cheek.  
“What are…” she wanted to ask, but haven’t got a chance.  
Before she noticed, Maja took a short swing with her other hand. Her fist hit the witcheress temple hard enough to make her fall on the ground, knocked out. It took her a longer while to recover, and when she did, there was no sign of the girl. Ciri got quickly up on still shaky legs, and firstly, she wanted to go after her alone. Quickly though she realized, that there was someone who would track her easier and faster than she. And that person was Geralt.

***

Gwenllech river bend, few hours later.

Those drowners are haunting me, he thought, cleaning his blade from the blood. After that, he hid the sword in the sheath on his back and slowly he approached the elf lying nearby.  
“You alright?” he asked, reaching his hand to him.  
“Yes, thanks to you” the elf took it, and got up with help of the first man. “Vatt'ghern, am I right?”  
He received only a nod in response.  
“And you? What an Aen Seidhe is doing in place like this?”  
“Trying to go back home” he replied evasively, lifting his bag. “My name is Oriven.”  
“Eskel.”  
“You saved my life, vatt'ghern. And our supplies as well. What do you want in return? I’ll give you whatever you want. ”  
Man looked at his companion. He could’ve simply give a price. He knew, how much he might take for such job. But something made him to ask that question.  
“You’re familiar with the Law of Surprise?”  
Elf, checking the containment of his bag froze for a moment.  
“I am.”  
“And you still want to give me whatever I’d ask you for?”  
There was a moment of silence.  
“Yes.”  
“Very well then. I’ll take what you have at home, but what you do not expect” He wasn’t sure why was he doing this.  
He should’ve learned his lesson already. However, something was telling him to do just that. His companion was silent, but he clearly wasn’t happy.  
“Guess I have no choice now. If that’s what you claim, let’s go.”  



End file.
